Alvin's Mission
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: Alvin's on a mission to get his brother back.


Alvin's Mission

"Hey, Noah, Dave's taking us to Ireland next week! Aren't you excited?" Alvin asked his step-brother. Dave, the Chipmunks' adopted father, wanted to go to Ireland to celebrate Adoption Day, which was the Anniversary of the day Noah was adopted. Noah faked a smile. "Sure, Alvin. Can't wait." He lied. Alvin's expression changed from one of joy to worry as he saw the sadness in Noah's eyes. "Hey, you okay, Noah? Is something bugging you?" He asked. Noah sighed as he looked away from Alvin. "Forget it, Alvin. You'll just laugh." He said, starting to walk away. Alvin felt a little hurt that Noah would say that. Was their brotherly relationship so strained that Noah felt he couldn't say what was bothering him without getting made fun of? Alvin wanted to be Noah's brother, friend, protector, and support. He wanted Noah to be able to confidently tell his problems without fear of being mocked. Alvin swore he was gonna make this right.

A week later, disaster struck. Dave's car broke down and their flight was missed. "Aw, man! Now how will we make it to Ireland?" Theodore asked. "Just say the word and we can go." Noah said, his eyes glowing with energy. "You sure you can do it, bro? I thought if you tried a big spell, you'd extinguish your power for a day or two." Simon said. "I've been practicing my sorcery. If you are willing to have faith in me, we can be in Ireland in a second." Noah said. The family looked at one another and nodded. "Okay, Noah. We trust in you." Dave said. Noah closed his eyes. A green aura surrounded him and his family. In a flash, they were transported from the car to the lobby of the Dublin Shillelagh Inn. "Wow. Remind me never doubt sorcery again." Simon said. Noah looked exhausted. "You okay, Noah?" Dave asked. "Just tired. I've still got all my powers, but I'm bushed." Noah said. As he followed his family into the elevator, Dave looked troubled. "What's the matter, Dave?" Theodore asked. "Well, I could only rent three rooms. One with a king sized bed, two with two king sized beds. Two of you are going to have to sleep in your own room." Dave figured that Simon would volunteer to bunk with Noah, since the two of them were close.

Alvin looked over at Simon. "Si, I know you want to bunk with Noah, but let me this one time, I beg you." He whispered. Simon looked at his older brother quizzically, but said nothing. "Dave, I'd like to bunk with Noah." Alvin said. Dave looked at Alvin in shock but allowed it. Alvin led Noah to his bed. He passed out instantly. Alvin smiled as he ruffled Noah's hair. "Rest, brother. You've earned it." He said. Alvin locked the door and hung a "Feck off, I'm sleepin'" sign on the doorknob. Simon came out of his and Theodore's room and motioned for Alvin to come in. Alvin gently closed the door. "What's up, Simon?" He asked. "Spill it, Alvin. Why do you want to bunk with Noah?" Simon asked. "You wouldn't believe me, Si." Alvin said. "Just tell us why and we'll decide that for ourselves." Theodore said.

Alvin sighed. "Okay, fine. You guys know that I love Noah just as much as I love you guys, right?" Alvin asked. Simon nodded. "Well, I think he doesn't think that. Last week, I knew something was bothering him, so I asked what was wrong. He said for me to forget it. He thought I would laugh. At first, I was hurt. But then I remembered all those time I was a total jerk to him. All he ever did was save our lives and be the kindest brother we could have. And I repay him by making fun of him when he needed me most. All I want is for Noah to trust me again. I miss having him as my brother." Alvin said, tears rolling down his cheeks. Simon knew his brother was serious. He gave Alvin a small hug. "I believe you, Alvin. If you really think you need to prove yourself to Noah, just remember, we're in Ireland, Noah's home country. He might get a little teary at times." Simon advised. "I know, Simon. I'll try to be there for him as much as I can." Alvin said.

When Noah woke up, the four brothers walked around Dublin, taking in the beautiful sights while Dave took a nap. Noah smiled sadly, remembering how much bigger everything looked when he was little. Alvin walked up to Noah. "Wow, this is a nice country. Very beautiful scenery. Wish America had something like this." He said. "Not everything in Ireland is beautiful, Alvin." Noah said. They passed the charred remains of Blarney Forest. It looked pretty much the same as it always did except for one new addition. There was a plaque right outside the entrance. The boys walked closer and discovered it was a plaque commemorating the animals who died in the 2004 Great Fire. Among the many names of animals that Noah grew up with, the two names at the top made Noah shed tears of joy. Roan and Emily Jagers. "Mom...Dad...I miss them so much." Noah said. Alvin put his hand on Noah's shoulder. "I know you do, bro. I'm sure they're watching over you in Heaven right now." He said. Noah put his hand on Alvin's "Thanks, Alvin." He said. It was working! Slowly but surely, Noah was warming back up to Alvin again.

When the boys got back, Noah went into his bathroom to shower. "So Alvin, how's your redemption going?" Dave asked. "I think I'm making progress. But it may take a while." Alvin said. He walked back to his and Noah's room. Noah had finished his shower and was sitting on his bed watching his favorite show, Myths and Legends of the Emerald Isle. Being a Sorcerer, he loved to point out what was true and what wasn't. "Hey, Noah. What myths are they discussing today?" Alvin asked, crashing on his bed. "Mythical beasts. Like Gryphons, which are real. One of the tests you have to go through when your a sorcerer-in-training is to tame a gryphon." Noah said. "We'll, what's not real?" Alvin asked. "Leprechauns. What some poor mortal thought he saw was a leprechaun was just a poor sorcerer that was put under a temporary shrinking curse." Noah said.

Alvin looked at his brother, a smile growing on his face. "Could you show me that curse?" He asked. Noah looked shocked. "What, are you kidding me? Dave would kill me! It's not just some curse I can put on you then remove. You'd be an inch tall for a month!" Noah said. The two boys laughed. Alvin realized how much he missed Noah's laugh. Noah didn't laugh much either because of the fact his sense of humor was dryer than Death Vally, or because of...Alvin.

Quite unexpectedly, Alvin began to tear up. Noah scooted off of his bed and sat next to Alvin. "Hey, what's wrong, Alvin?" He asked. Alvin wiped his eyes. "It's...just...Noah, do you consider me a...proper brother?" Alvin asked. Noah was surprised by the question. "Are you serious? Of course I consider you a proper brother, Alvin! What made you think I don't?" Noah asked. Alvin's spirits lifted a little when Noah said he considered him a proper brother. But he was still troubled. "It was last week. When I asked you what was wrong, you said I'd laugh." Alvin said. Noah froze. He didn't know Alvin so hurt by that comment. "I...I had no idea. I'm sorry if that hurt you, Alvin. It's just...whenever I wanted to get something off of my chest, I was afraid you would laugh. Like you did when I knitted that sweater for you last Christmas. But no matter what, I consider you my brother." Noah said. Alvin smiled as the two brothers hugged. He had his brother back.


End file.
